Neglected
by yo tadaiima
Summary: We all know that Kai was raised in the abbey, but what of his life before that? Watch as how a once happy and loving family was torn apart by a simple man’s greed. child neglectchild abuse


**A/N:** YO ! I know, I know, I've still got lots of other fics to finish, but I just can't keep this idea outa my head! Ever since I've started reading Harry Potter fanfics and came across **_Neglected_** I just couldn't be at peace! So here is my version of a Beyblade **_Neglected_** !

And all those who DO read Harry Potter fics, you simply MUST go read it! It was one of the most sad yet talented fics I've ever had the fortune of coming across!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Warning:** extreme Kai angst! Child neglect, and some child abuse in the future. OOC and some minor OC as well (just Kai's parents and some friends, no one who is a big part of the story)

**Summary:** We all know that Kai was raised in the abbey, but what of his life before that? Watch as how a once happy and loving family was torn apart by a simple man's greed.

* * *

**Neglected

* * *

**

**Chap 1: Between two boys

* * *

**

Stanley Dickinson stood in front of a window, staring pensively out into the down pouring rain.

Two months.

It had been two month since it all started.

Ever since Voltaire Hiwatari had announced his plans concerning a certain Hiwatari child things had gone down hill. Both Sierra and Jan, parents totwo children, had been hysterical. They had seek refuge from the BBA president and was currently in hiding.

Stanley sighed and wiped an aging hand over his brow. Kai, the elder of the two boys, would be turning three soon, while his brother, Nate, would be nearing his 15th month.

Though Voltaire hadn't made it clear, Mr Dickinson was almost positive that it'll be Nate he'll be after.

The fact that the elder Hiwatari had announced his 'plans' right on Nate's one year birthday was what lead to this belief. Not promising, but it was the best they had right now.

Sighing dejectedly, the jolly man slowly made his way back to his desk.

If only his protection was enough to keep the family he had grown to love safe.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

It was the birds twittering outside that rose the young three year old from his slumber. Opening his burgundy eyes slowly, Kai slowly sat up and rubbed a small fist against his eyes.

Yawning tiredly, the small boy gradually eased himself out of bed. A faint smell of pancakes perked his interest and he followed his nose in the direction of the sweet aroma, his small feet eventually taking him into the kitchen.

There, by the counter, was none other than his mother, her silver-blue hair held together into a high messy bun. She didn't notice him yet, but that's okay with Kai. His mother hadn't been very nice lately.

Quietly entering the kitchen, Kai tried to locate the source of the wonderful smell. Eventually spotting it coming from the counter next to his mother.

Deciding that it was too high to reach, Kai opted for a cookie instead.

Heading towards the direction of the table, the young toddler didn't register his father entering, nor did he see him put a small one-year-old in the high chair before walking back out.

Upon reaching his goal the small boy proceeded to stand on the tips of his toes and try to reach the cookie jar on the edge.

It was just out of reach….

Biting his lower lip, Kai attempter to reach further, only to realize that the jar was still too far to reach. Perhaps if he jumped…

Bending his knees slightly, the small boy leaped up. He smiled when he felt the jar brush against his fingers. Just one more time…

CRASH!

Sierra Hiwatari jumped in shock and immediately whirled around, cooking utensils held protectively in front of her. However, the scene she saw was not one she had expected.

There, on the high chair, wailing loudly was her youngest son, Nate Hiwatari. And next to him on the floor was…

"KAI HIWATARI!"

Kai jumped in shock from his position on the floor. He turned wide crimson eyes to his mother, who at the moment, was seething with annoyance. The small child whimpered and tried to back away. In his haste, he accidentally cut his arm with one of many glass lying on the floor.

Sierra was too distressed herself to notice her eldest son's discomfort. These past few weeks were simply too much. Voltaire threatening to take one of her sons; Stanley saying that it'd be Nate; The running, the hiding, it was just too much.

"Don't you…" she started, then let out a sigh of frustration. "Just…just go to your room." She said tiredly, combing her fingers through her silver bangs.

"But…" Kai started them gasped, the pain from his injured arm making its presence known. The toddler sniffed and slowly held out his arm, his crimson eyes filled with tears of pain. "But mama…"

"Just GO!" Sierra near shouted, too caught up in her stress to notice the damage.

Kai's eyes widened, and he quickly scrambled to get out of the kitchen. Once he had reached the end of the hall, he looked back into the kitchen, where his mother was tending to a near hysterical Nate. Holding him tightly, while she whispered soothing words of comfort.

Kai chocked on a sob at the sight. Why wasn't Mama comforting him? He was the one that was hurt, not Nate.

Sobbing silently, the young three-year-old sadly made his way to his room where he hid in a far corner, hugging his favorite story book to his chest.Daddy used to read it to him, at night before he fell asleep. Not anymore. Ever since that scary man with long white hair came, his parents had been acting odd. Though none of that seemed to be stopping them from loving Nate. Kai, on the other hand…

His parents visited him less and less now. It was as if they've completely forgotten about his existence.

The small boy sobbed and buried his face in his knees, his tears streaming down his small childish face.

At least Mr D was coming coming tomorrow. His parents always seemed happier when the old jolly man was around. He will make everything right again. He will make his parents remember Kai.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Please tell me! If I don't get enough response then I'll know that it sucked and I won't bother with it any more. I promise!

Review!


End file.
